


A Rainy Afternoon at Reynir's

by Kiraly



Series: Kiraly's Hipster Band AU [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Tuuri and Reynir while away a rainy afternoon. Cookies, cuddling, and selfies ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much plotless fluff. I regret nothing.
> 
> Also, this could be any generic modern AU, but since I keep imagining Reynir's house like the one I gave him in my hipster AU, we'll go ahead and say this is part of the same universe. Takes place post-Before It Was Cool, but you don't really have to have read that to enjoy this.

A gust of wind blew through the open door, bringing rain and Tuuri with it. She shoved it closed before the kitten could escape—not that she’d want to, in this weather—and stood dripping on Reynir’s carpet.

“Ugh, it’s  _ pouring  _ out there! It’s like I went swimming in my clothes.”

Reynir straightened, a tray of cookies in each hand, and used his foot to close the oven door before turning to look at his girlfriend. His eyes widened, and he set the cookies down so fast they rattled on the stovetop. “Oh my gosh, you’re soaked! Didn’t you bring an umbrella?” He tossed the oven mitts aside and crossed the kitchen to catch her hand and pull her closer to the oven’s warmth.

“It’s kinda hard to use an umbrella when you’re on a bike,” Tuuri said, kicking her shoes off. Biking in the rain was no easy task by itself. She probably should have driven, but she hated to use the gas when she had a perfectly good bicycle.

Fortunately, Reynir was too busy fussing over her to point out how colossally stupid she was for getting herself into this situation. After an unsuccessful attempt to dry her with a kitchen towel, he steered her to the bathroom. “Here.” He produced a towel—full-sized, this time—and draped it around her shoulders. “Hang on, let me go find you some dry clothes.”

Tuuri did as he asked, absently wringing water out of her shirt and into the bathtub. She frowned at the wrinkled fabric, then shrugged and peeled the whole thing off.  _ Much easier to squeeze out this way,  _ she thought. She did the same thing with her pants, glad that she’d at least had the foresight to wear leggings instead of jeans.  _ Wet denim is the  _ worst.

Reynir still hadn’t come back, so Tuuri wrapped herself in the towel and went after him. He was digging through a drawer and muttering to himself while the cat observed from her perch on the bed.

“Any luck?” Tuuri asked.

He jumped and spun around. “Oh! You’re—” He took in her state of dress—or lack of it—and closed his mouth. A blush spread up his neck and onto his face, clashing with his hair. Tuuri grinned and stepped closer. Reynir swallowed.  “I...I found a couple of shirts, and a sweater,” he said, “But I wasn’t sure...my pants would be so  _ long,  _ I don’t know—”

Tuuri relieved him of the bundle of fabric. “Plus I doubt any of your pants would fit over my hips. I’m sure this will be fine though, your sweater’s bound to be like a dress on me.” She set the pile of clothes on the bed. “So do you want to watch me change, or…?”

She’d thought it wasn’t possible for Reynir to blush any harder. She’d been wrong. “I’ll just...uh...I have to...check the cookies! Yes!” He fled the room.

Chuckling, Tuuri closed the bedroom door and set about getting out of the rest of her clothes. _He’s just too easy to tease. I would feel bad about it if it wasn’t so much fun._ She dug through the pile of t-shirts until she found the softest, one with a logo for some kind of high school farming competition. The sweater reached almost to her knees; it had been mended in three places with different colored yarn, and was stretched to shapeless comfort. She put the sleeve to her nose and breathed deep—it smelled like soap and wool and baking spices, just like Reynir did. She smiled and went to find him.

Reynir was decorating cookies in the kitchen. Tuuri leaned on the doorframe and watched, taking a moment to drink in the sight. Locks of hair escaped from his braid, curling in the damp heat and framing his face in a coppery halo. His hands moved in a smooth motion, holding the icing bag in a firm grip. He made it look easy, but his tongue was sticking out in concentration. Tuuri waited until he finished a cookie and sidled over. Reynir didn’t look up when she wrapped her arm around his waist, simply raised his arm so she could duck under it and lean against him.

“Making these for special reason?” Tuuri asked. The cookies were heart-shaped, and Reynir was covering them in careful patterns of pink lines and dots

“Hmm. Well, there’s this girl…” he said, setting the icing bag down so he could pull her closer.

“A girl?”

“Oh yeah. She’s completely amazing: smart, talented, beautiful.” Reynir rested his chin on her head. “And sweet. The cookies can’t even come close, but I thought she might like them.”

Tuuri giggled and pressed a kiss to his neck. “And here I thought you just wanted something pretty to put on your baking blog.”

“What?” Reynir pulled away and looked down at her. “How did you find out about that?” 

“Your mom maaaay have mentioned something,” Tuuri admitted, grinning. “My favorite part is the way you sometimes talk about your ‘sweetheart’ and all the old ladies who read your blog tell you how cute you are.”

“Oh  _ no,”  _ Reynir said. He buried his face in her hair. “I can’t believe you found out how much of a sap I am!”

“Silly! I already knew that.” Tuuri nestled against him. “It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Yeah?” He kissed the top of her head. “Just one of the things?”

“Mmm. Tell you what—finish those cookies, and I’ll tell you the rest.”

Reynir laughed. “Okay, but you’re going to have to let go of me. If I try to decorate the cookies like this, they’ll end up covered in big blobs of frosting. ”

“And we can’t have that!” Tuuri extricated herself from Reynir’s embrace. “What would your blog ladies say?”

Things got silly after that; Tuuri teased Reynir until he admitted that yes, he was planning to put a picture of the cookies on his blog. So of course Tuuri had to help, and somehow the cookie photography turned into a selfie session. Tuuri kept winking at the camera, or whispering things to make Reynir blush right before the camera went off. 

“It’s like you’re  _ trying  _ to make me look ridiculous!” he complained, scrolling through the photos to delete the bad ones. “I can’t put these on my blog!”

“No, I’m trying to win over your followers with how adorable we are. They already love  _ you _ , I want them to like me too!”

Reynir snorted. “They already like you. You don’t have to flirt with the camera for that.” 

“Jealous?” Tuuri stole the phone and took another picture. 

“No, I just...hmmm.” Reynir took the phone back and smiled down at it.

“What is it? Did you find a good one for the blog?”

“Nope. This one is just for me.” He turned it around to show her the screen. Her own face grinned back at her, a half-eaten cookie in one hand and the other stretched to hold the camera. Reynir had already made it his wallpaper.

“Oh dear,” Tuuri said, chuckling, “there’s frosting on my nose.” 

Reynir planted a kiss there. “Not anymore. I got it.”

_ Click _ . “And I got your blog photo,” Tuuri said. “Look at how cute we are!”

With the cookies decorated and the photos finished, they settled on the couch to cuddle and watch a movie on Reynir’s laptop. Tuuri found herself losing track of the plot; there were other things on her mind. Like Reynir’s chest rising and falling under her ear. Like his finger drawing lazy circles on her hip, bunching the fabric of her borrowed sweater. Like the kisses, sweet as cookies, that she kept stealing. 

“You aren’t really watching this, are you?” Reynir asked. His laughter ruffled her hair. 

“No. Sorry, should I stop distracting you?”

“No, no.” This time Reynir was the one to lean down and kiss her. “Please, distract me.”

By the time the credits rolled, both of them had been thoroughly distracted. Tuuri hovered on the edge of sleep, lulled by the soft music coming from the computer and Reynir’s breathing. Just as she was about to drift off, Reynir spoke.

“It’ll be dark soon.”

“Mmm.” Probably true, but she wasn’t about to open her eyes to check.

“Don’t you have to get home? I thought you didn’t like to bike in the dark.”

“Only when it’s raining,” she muttered. Then blinked. “Oh. Is it...still raining?”

Reynir shifted, pulling himself upright—Tuuri made a noise of protest—and then settled down again. “Yeah, it looks like it.”

“Ughhh.” The thought of riding home in the wet did  _ not  _ appeal to her. Especially since she’d have to put her own damp clothes back on to do it. She knew she probably  _ should  _ get ready to leave, but…

“So does that mean you’re trying to get rid of me?” she asked.

“Of course not!” Reynir hugged her just a little tighter. “You know I never want you to leave.”

“Good.” She yawned and settled into a more comfortable position. “Because I’m not going anywhere. Wake me up if it stops raining?”

She didn’t hear his laugh, but she felt it rumbling through her. “Okay.” And then, so quiet she almost missed it, “I kinda hope it rains forever.”

Tuuri hoped so, too.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fell asleep while cuddling on the couch, and the next day their friends teased them outrageously.
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot, I meant to leave a couple of songs that I feel fit this fic and/or Tuuri/Reynir. (One of these days I'll get around to putting together a proper playlist, but until then...enjoy!)
> 
> [Painting By Chagall - The Weepies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASbWIyCAsbg)   
>  [My Girl - The Temptations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IUG-9jZD-g)


End file.
